The Demon Curse
by LumaniiDoesFanfiction
Summary: Luigi killed me, but he is saying it is Mario's fault. I suck at summaries, but the story's pretty good! M for dark themes and possible rape [ I have someone else write those, im too young to write them... ] IF YOU HAVENT READ THE NIGHINGALE STOPPED SINGING, READ THAT FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO FANFICTION OTAKUS! YA'LL IN SCHOOL YET?! I am… but I go to online school. Its still really boring. ANYWAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..

Luigi: :'( No….the sequal…

Me: YESH! THE NIGHTINGALE STOPPED SINGING NOW HAS A SEQUAL! MWA HA HA HA!

Mario: SHUT UP!

Me: WHY?!

Mario: IM WATCHING MY LITTLE PONY! [ eats lollipop ]

BKB: I WANT A LOLLIPOP! [ tackles Mario ] GIMMIE!

Mario: NOEZ! [ gets on top of him ]

Everyone but Mario and BKB: : '~D Yaoi is a beautiful thing!

Mario + BKB: UGH! GROSS! [ get off eachother ] Your SICK!

Me: SOME ONE PLEASE DO THE FUDGECAKIN' DISCLAIMERS!

Luigi: I-

Me: SOME ONE THAT'S NOT LUIGI!

Luigi: Awwww…

?: MOVE OVA, BASTARDS! [ swings from vine ]

Me: What the- DAISY! WHAT THE FUDGECAKE!

Daisy: LUMANII OWNS NOBODY! ALL HAIL NINTENDO! [ salutes ]

Me: …

…..SSSSSSEEEEEEQQQQQUUUUUAAAALLLLL!...

[ Normal POV ]

Mario was dressed up in a black tux with a red bowtie. ( I WUV BOWTIES! ^U^ ) He knocked on the door several times.

"Lumanii-chan!" He sing songed. "You ready for our d-d-date?" He had reservations to a fancy Italian resteraunt.

No answer.

"Lumanii?" Mario opened the door and looked around. A note was posted on the fridge. Mario opened the note, gasped, and ran out the door and up the street.

_**Dear Mario,**_

_**Luigi told me to meet him at the graveyard. I believe something's up with him, so I went to check up on him. I'm so excited for our date tonight!**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**Lumanii**_

"LUMANII!" Mario yelled in the deserted graveyard. "LUMANII! HELLO?!"

Two red eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"So…." The owner of those menacing eyes drawled. "You've finally made it…"

Mario looked up into a tree.

"Y-you!" he choked out. "W-why…?"

"Maybe its because im TIRED of seeing that smiling face!" The voice yelled. "That innocent smile, she always reserves for everyone! Even for people like monsters! Even for people like me! But you took her away from me! BASTARD!"

"YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL SHE CHOSE ME OVER YOU!" Mario yelled. "GIVE HER BACK!"

The evil-eyed fiend laughed insanely.

"Do you want her?!" He said through insane laughter. "YOU CAN HAVE HER!" He threw a body down into Mario's arms.

These were the remains of Lumanii's lifeless body.

"Y-you…." He stuttered. "LUIGI! YOU MONSTER! ILL KILL YOU!"

"No." Luigi murmered. "YOUR the monster. You made me like this. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

…

What will happen? Will Mario try to kill the undead? And what about my dead body? ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT, NOT AS SHORT CHAPPIE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ITS CHAPTER 2!

Mario: SHADDUP! [ spits out soda ]

BKB: GYAH! G-G-GHOST! [ shines flashlight in my face ]

Me: [ facepalm ] im not ACTUALLY dead. Its just the story.

BKB: Then why is your face burning up?

Me: [ shrugs ] I dunno. Wait WHAT?!

[ smoke emits from my face ]

Luigi: ILL SAVE YO- [ toppled upon by daisy ] OW! WHAT THE FUDGECAKE!

Daisy: IM HERE TO HELP! [ blasts my face with a water gun ]

Me: GYAH! [ covers face ]

Daisy: YOUR WELCOME!

Mario: [ sighs ] Me and the rest of these Mario characters belong to Nintendo…..

Tamaki: [ busts through window ] ME AND THE HOST CLUB BELONG TO THE SUPREME RULER BISCO HATORI! ALL HAIL OURAN!

Me: NOOOO THE WINDOW!

BKB: OK, lets start-

Me: WAIT! Lets put the last few sentences of the last chapter here so everyone is caught up!

_"YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL SHE CHOSE ME OVER YOU!" Mario yelled. "GIVE HER BACK!"_

_The evil-eyed fiend laughed insanely._

_"Do you want her?!" He said through insane laughter. "YOU CAN HAVE HER!" He threw a body down into Mario's arms._

_These were the remains of Lumanii's lifeless body._

_"Y-you…." He stuttered. "LUIGI! YOU MONSTER! ILL KILL YOU!"_

_"No." Luigi murmered. "YOUR the monster. You made me like this. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Me: Now that everyone is caught up, lets begin!

Mario stared at Luigi, utterly confused.

"My fault?" He said. "How is this my fault?! I didn't make you like this! Your my brother!"

Luigi looked ready to kill. ( again. )

( at studio hearts…. XD cliffie. Do not worry, I will reveal what happens to them in this chappie! )

Tamaki was pacing around the room. He looked anxiously up at the clock, then to the door.

"Its midnight…." He said. "They should be back by now…." He looked back at the door.

Pacing. Door. Pacing. Door. Pacing. Pacing. Pacing. Door.

As he was pacing, a figure was slowly walking down the stairs.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ ( GO OTOMATAPEIA! That's a fun word. )

Tamaki looked up.

"Who's there?" He asked, shaking.

Two blackish-purple eyes looked at him.

Tamaki shivered.

"Tamaki….." the figure murmered sleepily.

"K-Kyoya?" Tamaki stuttered.

Sure enough, the shadow king was in the living room, staring at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked. He was concerned for his friend. ( KYOYA HAS GONE OOC! I'll try to make him less caring. Then again, I'm a fan of TamaKyo… MIXED EMOTIONS! )

Tamaki sighed, depressed.

"I'm worried for my little sister….." he said.

"I'm pretty sure Lumanii is going to be alright." Kyoya reassured. "She's never been in that bad of a situation before. What makes tonight any different?"

Tamaki stared at him for a second, then gave him a smile smile. "Yeah, I guess your right."

( meanwhile…..in the graveyard… see? I told you so! )

Luigi was at Mario's neck. His fangs were white with a small hint of dull brown from blood, and those fangs were inches away from Mario's collarbone. Mario was drenched in blood, barely holding on to his life.

"Revenge….." Luigi murmered.

"Y-Your…." Mario choked out blood. "….insane…"

Luigi growled. "Your about to die and rot in this very graveyard, and yet you still want to make a comeback at me?" His fangs were around Mario's flesh, but not sinking into it.

"Luigi….." Mario whispered. "T-This isn't you… Where's the real Luigi…. I want my little brother back….. Mr.L."

The vampire's jaw was wide open. He removed his fangs from Mario's flesh.

"How did you…..?" He asked, awestruck.

Me: :O MR.L?!

Luigi: WAIT, THAT REALLY WASN'T ME?!

Me: NOPE! Your…. Well, I'm not gonna spoil it!

Audience: NOOOOOOOO!

Fan: TELL US WHERE LUIGI FUDGECAKIN' IS! [ throws axe ]

Me: [ ducks ] WHAT THE HELL?!

Luigi: REVIEW, EVERYONE! OR ELSE!


End file.
